Gaz and the Alien
by Nny11
Summary: Denial can be a funny, funny thing to witness.


Dib wasn't even fully in the door when Gaz began to attack him with an insult. "You're so unnatural." Dib had only to blink before she continued. "It's totally unnatural." Dib raised an eyebrow.

"How am I and 'it' unnatural?" dropping his backpack with just a small amount of malice and several good kicks, he strode to the couch. "And will you move over?" Gaz glared at him without pausing her game.

"I don't move for aliens." Dib could almost laugh…or cry. But going with neither he ran in front of her. "Wait," he began, "I thought you didn't believe in aliens!" Gaz paused her game. Dib cowered.

"Shut up Dib. I'm playing a game here." Turning back to her gameslave three she propped up her feet blocking her view of most of Dib's head. Dib tried moving to the left or right of her feet but Gaz moved them with him. Dib tried standing up but Gaz merely lifted her feet up as well. Giving up Dib walked around the coffee table and sat facing Gaz, who by this point had turned her back on him.

"But if you don't believe in aliens, why did you-" Gaz cut him off with a kick. "It's hard not to believe in some aliens when they're in the room with you," She growled. Dib jumped up in alarm and turned on all his alien catching gear.

"It's Zim isn't it? The little space boy!" Dib began his speech and Gaz thought about how small he was, except for that conker of a head. Man that thing's big!

"It's not Zim you dufus. Or do you call each other nerfhereaders on your home planet?" Dib turned off his gear and slowly turned to face her. "Gaz," he almost whispered, "you think I'm an alien?" Gaz some how defeated level 12089.786's boss while drinking a soda. With a triumphant smile at the games credit she turned to him. "Well duh. Your mom was an alien." Dib blinked slowly. Then he took some deep breaths and then started laughing.

"But Gaz, we have the same mother!" He chortled. Gaz's eyes grew wide and watery. She leapt to her feet and shouted, "I don't believe that!" Turning on her heals Gaz ran up the stairs to her bedroom. A door slammed and Dib stared after her. With a few cautious steps Dib shouted up the stairs, "No really. Our mom is the same person." A wail of despair hit his ears and he blinked.

Gaz with an apperant change of heart parked herself at the top of the stairs. "You lie so bad space boy!"

Dib barely opened his mouth when Gaz let out an anguished scream. His jaw snapped shut. Once a silence had fallen and Gaz had sat down on the first step Dib tried again only to have Gaz scream and cut him off again.

"Listen-"

"NOOO!"

"No really I-"

'Why are you lying to me?"

"Gaz-"

"Arrrgggggggg!"

"I'm getting a soda."

"You better get me one Dib."

"Poop soda or diet poop soda?'

"Poop soda and a slice of pepperoni."

"But I'm not getting any pizz-"

"AHHHH! Whyyyyyyy!"

"Ok," Dib threw his hands in the air and ran into the kitchen, grabbed two sodas and heated up a few slices of pizza. When that was finished he ran up the stairs gave Gaz her food and drink cautiously and ran back down the stairs to his spot in the argument. "Where were we?"

"You were spewing lies and hate." Gaz said and took a vicious bite of her pizza.

"Right, right." Dib opened his soda. "But seriously, we are totally-"

"Hfshhuuuuuuuuu!" Gaz attempted to hiss through the cheese.

Finally, after a long enough time to kill a goat, Membrane noticed the screams and came upstairs.

"Is everything alright the kids?" Gaz jumped up and pointed at Dib. "The alien makes horrible racket and lies!" Membrane looked between the two children. "And what do you have to say about that the son?" Dib glared up at Gaz. "Me and Gaz share a mother. She is one person and all Gaz can say is-"

"I don't believe that!" Gaz shouted and ran into her room. The door slammed and Membrane suggested that Dib checked her circuitry to make sure she wasn't malfunctioning. Dib didn't even answer him and flopped down on the couch. A few minuets later Gaz came back down to play on her games pointedly ignoring Dib, who decided to watch Mysterious Mysteries and forget anything ever happened.

"Alien." Gaz hissed.


End file.
